the sitri lagend
by winterdown
Summary: saya author baru yang belum berpengalaman belum bisa bikin summary, baca aja.


Chapter 1 :

'Great war' ya, sekarang tiga fraksi injil sedang dalam keadaan berperang di daerah yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia, banyak bulu-bulu bekas sayap berwarna putih dan hitam milik malaikat dan malaikat jatuh beterbangan disana-sini menandakan jikalau sang empunya sayap sudah tak bernyawa lagi, begitu juga dengan kaum iblis yang secara perlahan melebur, menandakan berakhirnya eksistensinya di dunia ini menuju kehampaan.

Sekarang disalah satu pertempuran masih disekitar area perang, tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam khas sitri sedang bergerak kesana kemati menghindari kelemahan para bangsa iblis yaitu tombak cahaya, baik milik tensi maupun da-tensi, dengan dua pedang yang terbuat dari es di tangan kiri dan tangannya dia menebas semua musuh yang ada disekitarnya.

"sial mereka tidak ada habisnya" gumam sipenuda dengan nada lelah.

Kemudian seorang malaikat jatuh melemparkan tombak cahayanya dari arah belakang sipemuda, dia menyeringai senang menyangka serangannya akan mengenai sipemuda, tetapi seringaiannya langsung luntur ketika tombak cahayanyamembeku dan hancur begitu saja. Sang pemuda dengan cepat berbalik dan menebaskan tangannya kearah atas dan secara tiba-tiba tombak es terbentik dari dalam tanah dan menusuk sang malaikat jatuh.

"heh…untung masuh selamat" gumamnya disela aksi menghindarnya.

Dengan cepat dia menumbuhkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang keatas menghindari peperangan antara akkuma, da-tensi, dan tensi di udara. Setelah melewati peperangan di udara dia merentangkan tangannya kearah samping.

"**ultimate ice rain"**

Dengan gumaman pemuda tersebut menyebutkan salah satu jurus tingkat tingginya, dan tiba-tiba saja area perang 100 meter disekitarnya menjadi sangat mendung, semua mahluk memandang keatas dengan bingung, tetapi para iblis yang mengetahui jurus ini segera membuat sihir pertahanan masing-masing, para mahluk lain yang melihatnya pun bingung tapi kebingungan mereka terjawab ketika tombak-tombak es berjatuhan bagaikan hujan dari atas membabat habis semua yang ada dibawahnya, hanya sedikit dari tensi dan datensi yang selamat karena terlambat membuat sihir pertahanan, berbeda dengan para iblis yang rata-rata selamat karena sempat membuat sihir pertahanan masing-masing .

"SEMUANYA SERANG KEMBALI….."

Teriak naruto dengan lantang kemudian disusul oleh penyerangan ras akuma kembali.

"heh…kau memang hebat naruto." Kata seorang berambut merah kepada sang pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah naruto.

"heh, begitulah sirzech…..hn, ngomong-ngomong dimana sasuke?" tanggapan dan Tanya naruto bersamaan.

"lihatlah kebelakang dengan teliti." Kata sirzecs dengan tenang.

Dan setelah melihat kebelakang naruto hanya melihat medan perang yang sudah terbakar seluruhnya. Yang bisa diasumsikan bahwa sahabatnya, sasuke phenex melakukan kemampuan ultimate-nya untuk membakar lawannya. Sedangkan naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya teersebut sedang bersenang-senang.

"hah…dasar dia, lalu bagaimana denganmu sirzech? Kenapa kau dating kesini?"Tanya naruto kepada pemuda disampingnya.

"hn….aku hanya ingin melihat dampak salah satu jurus ultimatemu. Rupanya sangat mengerikan." Kata sirzech dengan raut wajah tenang.

"baiklah setelah kau melihatnya, segeralah pergi dari sini,.. " kata naruto mengusir sirzech.

"heh dasar tapi….."kata sirzech tertahan dan dilanjutkan dengan gumpalan energy merah kehitam-hitaman menguar deras ditangan kanannya.

"…..akan kubantu kau sedikit." Kata sirzech sambil melemparkan **power of destruction-nya** dengan cepat karah musuh dibawahnyaa, energy itu kemudian membabat habis musuh dibawah mereka.

Disaat naruto ingin menuntut sirzech kenapa buruannya diambil, ternyata sirzech sidah menghilan dari tempatnya semula.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, kemudian lingkaran sihir khas sitri berukuran besar yang siap menumpahkan ribuan liter air pun tercipta.

"dengan ini matilah kalian semua….**WATER BOOM"** teriak naruto diakhir menyebutkan jurusnya.

Dan kemudian air langsung keluar dengan jumlah sangat banyak menenggelamkan yang ada dibawahnya, walaupun tidak semua. Disaat ingin menyerang lagi sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"SEMUANYA, SATAN DAN KAMI TELAH MATI DAN JUGA GUBERNUR MALAIKAT JATUH JUGA TEWAS"

Setelah pemberitahuan yang disampaikan oleh malaikat jatuh tersebut semua langsung berhenti mendadak termasuk naruto, apabila satan-sama dan gubernut malaikat jatuh yang mati masih masuk akal, tetapi kalau kami-sama yang tewas?...otak sitrinya dengan cepat memproses data-data yang ada, dan dengan cepat narutopun menyeringai kembali

'apa yang kau rencanakan, wahai kami-sama?' piker naruto dengan seringaiannya.

Kemudian para malaikat berhilangan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"naruto, kita diperintahkan untuk segera kembali ke underworld, keadaan sedang kacau ketika tewasnya para pemimpin fraksi" kata seseorang berambut dark-blue AKA sasuke phenex kepada naruto

"baiklah ayo berangkat" kata naruto, kemudian merekapun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga masing-masing.

Setelah berita yang menggentarkan tersebut, medan perangpun menjadi sepi, setelah medan perang sepi seberkas cahaya muncul di daerah perang tersebut. Kemudian tampakliah sesuatu yang sangat agung dengan aura kebijaksanaan dan wibawa yang sangat kentara sekali darinya, dan juga disertai cahaya yang menutupi pandangan untuk melihat kearahnya, cahaya yang menghangatkan.

"akhirnya berakhir juga, carilah kedamaian kalian masing-masing." Kata sosok tersebut kemudian menghilang dari daerah perang tersebut.

.

UNDERWORLD

.

Sekarang keadaan benar-benar kacau, semuanya menjadi kacau, kekosongan pemimpin membuat mereka menjadi kacau. Tetapi para tetua iblispun menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ketempat masing-masing, sedangkan mereka akan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalahh tersebut.

.

.

Sekarang disebuah mansion yang mewah milik salah sati petinggi klan sitri, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dihalaman mansion tersebut, lingkaran sihir tersebut memunculkan sesosok manusia berambut hitam berantakan yaitu naruto. Dengan cepat dia langsung melangkah memasuki mansion tersebut menghiraukan sapaan dari para maid dan pekerja di mansionnya.

"moga-moga nanti terjadi sesuatu yang menarik" gumam naruto memasuki kamarnya.

.

Satu minggu setelah great war

.

Sekarang ini naruto, sasuke sirzech, serafall, falbium, dan juga ajuka sedang bercanda ria, mereka membahas semua hal yang mampu mereka bahas disitu. Hingga salah satu perkataan serafall membuat mereka terdiam.

"hei…ngomong-ngomong kenapa katarea-chan akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah Nampak ya?"

"begitu juga dengan para keturunan moao lainnya, sepertinya mereka sedang bersedih atas tragedy tidak terduga kemarin" jawab sasuke

"mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak sasuke" balas ajuka

"maksudmu?" Tanya sirzech kepada ajuka

"aku sering melihat ada iblis-iblis yang mencurigakan, dan semua klan iblis itu ada hubungannya dengan para klan moau lama. Jadi bisa kusimpulkan mungkin saja terjadi pemberontakan, melihat gerak-gerik mereka." Kata ajuka

"dan itu semua dimulai sejak penolakan tetua untuk mengangkat mereka menjadi moau, hah mereka saja pasti akan langsung memulai perang ketika diangkat menjadi moao" kata naruto yang sedari tadi diam

"ya semoga saja hal tersebut tidak terjadi, great war telah memakan banyak korban, dan apalagi kalau terjadi perang saudara pasti akan parah." Kata falbium sambil melangkah kearah pintu.

"kau mau kemana falbi?" Tanya ajuka menahan falbium.

"pulang untuk tidur" katanya kemudian menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihirnya.

"hah dasar dia itu, baiklah aku pulang juga, ja ne" kata sirzech kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"kalau begitu aku juga" kata ajuka kemudian dan akhirnya pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"hah..mereka semua jadi pergi. Aku juga perhi dulu ya naru-chan, sasu-chan." Kata serafal dengan nada childis.

Tetapi panggilan tersebut sepertinya membuat kedua pemuda tersebut kesal, dan dengan cepat tombak es dan api langsung menancap di tempat serafall sebelumnya, nampaknya gadis tersebut cukup lincah dalam melarikan diri.

"cih dasar nenek sihir" kata naruto dengan kesalnya.

"kau benar, dia harus diberi pelajaran" kata sasuke kemudian.

"ah sasuke bagaimana keadaan bibi sekarang?" Tanya naruto tentang keadaan ibu sasuke.

"dia baik-baik saja, aku pulangdulu" kata sasuke menanggapi. Kemudian dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"baiklah waktunya pulang" kata naruto yang ikut pulang.

.

Keesokan harinya.

.

Semua kalangan iblis sekarang sedang dalam keadaan tegang setelah salah satu klan iblis pilar habis di bantai dalam waktu satu malam, dan pelaku pembantaian terssebut adalah klan para moao dan pengikutnya.

"semuanya, keadaan sekarang kita ketahu sedang tegang, akibat tindakan para generasi maou sebelumnya yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan perang dengan kita yang tidak menginginkan perang. Dengan itu tiga hari dari sekarang akan terjadi perang saudara yang dibuat oleh para keturunan moau lama, dengan ini kami para tetua iblis yang tidak setuju dengan pemikiran para keturunan moau sebelumnya meminta kepada kalian sirzech gremory, ajuka astatorth, falbium glasya-labogas, serafall sitri, naruto sitri, dan sasuke phenex untuk memimpin pasukan kita di perang tersebut. Pengalaman kalian dalam great war akan sangat membantu dalam perang ini." Kata seorang tetua iblis yang berwajah keriput dan berjenggot kepada sirzech gremory, ajuka astatorth, falbium glasya-labogas, serafall sitri, naruto sitri, dan sasuke phenex.

"ha'I" jawab mereka bersamaan kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

.

Disebuah ruangan

.

Disebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar ditengah ruangan tersebut perlahan-lahan muncul tujuh buah lingkaran sihir yang berbeda, kecuali lingkaran sihir sitri yang ada dua, yang kemudian memunculkan tujuh iblis remaja, enam laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

Setelah agak lama diam salah satu dari merekapun membuka pembicaraan.

"aku tidak menyangka mereka akan melakukan ini kepada kita." Kata seorang gadis iblis yang tidak lain adalah serafal dengan nada sedih.

"memang begitulah sifat mereka, gila akan pertempuran, pasti mereka jika naik tahta akan memulai perang lagi." Balas seseorang berambut hitam sitri yaitu naruto.

"terpaksa kita berperang dengan mereka" kata seseorang dengan rambut hitam yaitu sasuke.

"dan yang lebih menyedihkan perang saudara, pilar iblis dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, yang setuju dengan moao lama dan yang tidak setuju, pasti akan banyak klan iblis yang punah setelah perang ini" kata seseorang dengan kacamata yaitu ajuka

"itulah kau harus segera menyelesaikan proyek evil pices-mu itu agar kita dapat memperbanyak ras kita." Kata seseorang dengan nada malas yaitu falbium

"daripada kita membahas sesuatu yang tidak jelas sebaiknya kita membuat rencana dulu. Falbium bagaiman menurutmu.?" Tanya naruto kepada sang ahli strategi mereka.

"baiklah…dilihat dari peta ini, lokasi perang adalah disebelah sini….."jelas ajuka panjang lebar tentang rencana mereka.

"baiklah untuk lebih lanjutnya kita bicarakan besok. Kita istirahat dulu…." Kata naruto kepada mereka semua.

"tunggu dulu…" sebuah perkataan menghentikan langkah mereka, dan yang berkata itu adalah serafall. Semuanya pun memasang tampang bertanya kearah serafal.

"bagaimana dengan pemimpin kita, kita juga membutuhkan pemimpinkan untuk perang ini.?" Tanya serafal kepada mereka

"baiklah…siapa yang mau menjadi pemimpin?" Tanya sirzech

"sebaiknya kau saja sirzech.." jawab sasuke.

"ya sebaiknya kau saja, lagipula semua orang setuju" kata ajuka dan diikuti oleh anggukan oleh semuanya.

"hah dasar kalian, jadi pemimpin sangat merepotkan. Baiklah aku mengharapkan kerjasama kalian." Kata sirzech yang kemudian di-iya-kan oleh semuanya. Kemudian mereka semua menghilang meninggalkan ruangan kosong tersebut.

.

Di mansion petinggi sitri

.

Sekarang didepan mansion tersebut muncul dua lingkaran sihir sitri yang memunculkan dua orang berbeda gender. Mereka adalah nbaruto dan serafal. Naruto yang melihat sosok serafal di sampingnya memasang tampang bingung.

"mau apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya naruto kepada serafal.

"aku hanya pengen berkunjung, aku rindu bibi." Tanya serafal dengan tegas

"baiklah kalau begitu masuklah." Kata naruto mempersilahkan sepupunya tersebut untuk masuk.

.setelah agak lama berjalan merekapun sampai diruang keluarga. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat naruto merasa sakit, yaitu ibunya yang sedang menangis yang sedang ditenangkan ayahnya, serafal yang melihat keadaan tersebutpun hanya diam, soalnya mereka tau salah satu iblis dari klan iblis yang dibantai itu adalah sahabat baik ibunya bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara. Dengan langkah pelan tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya berjalan kearah mereka. Serafal yang melihat hal tersebut awalnya bingung, tetapi dia lagsung tau apa yang aka dilakukan oleh naruto

Setelah sampau dibelakang orang tuanya narutopun langsung mengelus punggung ibunnya dengan pelan, orang tua naruto yang merasakan dan melihat hal tersebut langsung menoleh kebelakang dan disana mereka melihat putra kesayangan mereka sedang memasang senyum manis.

" sudah baikan kaa-sama? Sebaiknya kaa-sama tenang masa menagis dihadapan anak dengan sepupunya?" Tanya naruto dengan hangat, disertai senyuman.

Ibu naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung kaget mendengar kata sepupu kemudian dia melihat kebelakang naruto dan disana ada serafall yang tersenyum.

'mulai dari sini petualangan baru akan dimulai' batin naruto

.

.

tbc.

.

.

saya harap para reader menyukai kedua cerita saya. saya akan mencari cerita yang paling banyak peminatnya kemudian melanjutkannya, tetapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita yang lain.

thank.

.


End file.
